


Just Kiss Her

by hehearse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehearse/pseuds/hehearse
Summary: -Красивая, - она громко шепчет Саймону прямо в ухо, и тот кривится, отстраняясь.-Тише, это во-первых, наверное, это во-вторых.





	1. Chapter 1

-Красивая, - она громко шепчет Саймону прямо в ухо, и тот кривится, отстраняясь.

-Тише, это во-первых, наверное, это во-вторых.

Норт фыркает, укладывая голову на руки и наблюдая, как девушка с потока поправляет каштановые волосы, усаживаясь на первом ряду.

Кажется, ее зовут Уильямс, а имя она не расслышала. Норт бросает взгляд на сосредоточенно что-то записывающего Саймона и выводит фамилию на последней странице учебника. Возможно, она проверит ее в списках на зачисление, благо они в свободном доступе - просто узнать, как ее зовут, и на какой программе. Возможно, узнать, не заселили ли ее в общежитие. Может быть.

Она забывает об этом до следующего семестра, а когда спохватывается, не находит никого по фамилии Уильямс. “Наверное, не расслышала”, и на этом все кончается.

А потом она влетает в не-Уильямс в лифте с кипой постельного белья в руках и домашних тапках на босу ногу.

Девушка извиняется, и Норт на автомате спрашивает, с какого она этажа. Оказывается, она живет c Тиной - одногруппницей Гэвина. У нее мягкий голос, у нее короткая стрижка. Она представляется Карой.  
Норт забывает спросить фамилию. Представиться она тоже забывает - только улыбается глупо и предлагает зайти к ним через пару дней.

-Там будут Тина и Гэвин - ты же их знаешь?  
Кара не успевает раскрыть рта, как из коридора выныривает темнокожий парень. Он кивает зависнувшей Норт, подхватывает Кару под руку и уводит ее на улицу. Норт стоит в своих тапках, со своим бельем в руках, и кусает губы. Обидно вообще-то.

Гэвин делает сложное лицо, когда Норт спрашивает его о Каре Уильямс и заявляет, что никого такого не знает. Тину Норт, как назло, не видит до самых посиделок - не может упорно отловить ее ни в общежитии, ни в универе, а потому расспросить ее о загадочной соседке не выходит.  
В день икс Кара все-таки приходит. С тем самым парнем. Да, он выглядит не таким смурным, как в их первую встречу, и даже представляется Лютером, но у Норт крутит в груди от обиды. Кара симпатичная. Норт очень хочется с головой упасть в романтику, но не выбирать же из трех клонированных соседок? А парочка, живущая в другой комнате, такая счастливая, что Норт жалеет, что бросила Саймона. Не то чтобы у них что-то вообще могло выйти ввиду очевидных причин (“Норт, у нас кажется выйдет максимум брак по расчету” “...оставим это как план Б”), но хотя бы ее не мучал тактильный голод.

Кара шутит про трупы и смерть, про расчлененку и серийных маньяков со светлым мягким лицом, она играет на укулеле. Она улыбается, и Норт начинает думать, что возможно, любовь с первого взгляда все-таки существует. Она облокачивается плечом на Лютера, не отходящего от нее на шаг, и Норт жалеет, что заселилась в это общежитие.

Лютер сталкивается с ней в коридоре через несколько дней и пожимает ей руку. Он большой, но не как какая-нибудь кирпичная стена - скорее как плюшевый медведь. Безопасный. Норт понимает Кару - она бы и сама подружилась с Лютером, если бы это значило, что он будет постоянно рядом, отпугивать посторонних.

Он застенчиво спрашивает, будут ли они еще встречаться, и Норт сдается - Лютер нравится ей. Он определенно похож на плюшевого мишку, он выглядит дружелюбным и мягким.

На второй встрече они пьют - немного, но Норт обнаруживает себя на балконе с сигаретой, вытащенной из куртки Гэвина - он все равно не заметил бы. Кара возникает рядом неожиданно, опирается на стену рядом спиной. Норт смотрит на острые бледные плечи и на то, как она ежится, смотря на нее исподлобья, и не находится, что сказать. Кара не улыбается, но у нее часто такое лицо - строгое, зажатое.

Рядом с Лютером она мягче.

Норт кашляет. Слишком редко курит, чтобы не кашлять.

-Норт?

-На проводе, - она косится на нее опять и, подумав, выкидывает сигарету в мусорку. Кара улыбается уголками губ.

-Ты так на меня смотришь, будто боишься, что я тебя съем. Честно слово, мы не практикуем каннибализм.

Норт хихикает от неожиданности - про будущих патологоанатомов каких только слухов не ходило.

-Я бы сочла за честь стать твоим первым опытом как каннибала.

-Воздержусь. Знаешь, диета, все такое, - Кара улыбается шире, дергая плечами и поворачиваясь к виду с балкона. Они высоко - на пятнадцатом этаже - поэтому вид и представляет хоть что-то стоящее.

-Лютер говорил, что ты назвала его плюшевым мишкой, - она не отрывает взгляда от какой-то многоэтажки вдалеке. Норт фыркает, сжимая перила балкона.

-Ему правда глаза колет? Он вылитый плюшевый медведь, и я не откажусь от этих слов. Нечего быть, - она пытается показать руками, каким именно, -ну, таким.

-Я-то не спорю, а он… считает, что это недостаточно мужественно.

Они молчат.

Норт чувствует себя дурой уже от того, что это пришло ей в голову, но у нее немного кружится голова и постепенно ей все более и более плевать.

-Эй, а.. - она запинается, когда Кара резко поворачивается к ней, у нее темные блестящие глаза из-за темноты, но это выглядит красиво, и у Норт перехватывает дыхание, -а давай… Давай дружить, - она протягивает ладонь, чувствуя себя так, будто снова попала в детсад. Кто вообще… делает так? В университете?

Но Кара сжимает ее ладонь в своей и улыбается. Улыбается по-настоящему.

-Давай дружить, Норт.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Норт уже раз триста пожалела обо всех своих выборах, приведших ее к этой точке, к этому настоящему. Каждый раз после такого приступа панического отчаяния она приходила в себя и уже благодарила всех богов за то, что ей так повезло.

Идея была глупой, даже откровенно тупой - но маленькая, влюбленная по уши девочка в Норт пищала от восторга от одной только мысли об этом. хоть и было слишком рано.

Порою Джошу было достаточно просто посмотреть на нее, чтобы понять, что она опять - опять! а прошло всего пара месяцев! - думала об этом.

-Я, конечно, понимаю, что у вас с этим по-другому... - он машет руками, -но бля... Норт... вы вообще сколько встречаетесь?

-Мы... А вообще Джош, иди нахуй!

Кара мягко прижималась к ее плечу на всех совместных посиделках.

Кара познакомила ее с Алисой.

Кара пела ей, подыгрывая на гитаре Маркуса, пела что-то по-французски, и Норт, учившая в школе немецкий, не понимала ни слова.

Кара подарила ей толстовку на два размера больше с дерущимися бобрами из какого-то мультика на спине. Норт носила ее так часто, что Саймон заставил ее пересмотреть с ним все серии этого мультика, безоговорочно заявив, что в противном случае ношение этой толстовки будет святотатством.

Кара держала ее за руки на балконе, переплетая пальцы, гладила ее кольцо, глядя куда-то за спину, в кирпичную кладку стены.

Они не встречались.

Наверное?

Но Норт хотелось надеть ей кольцо на палец. Потому что она, как оказалось, та еще романтичная дура.

-Может, вы хоть сначала встречаться начнете? - Саймон смотрит на нее снизу вверх, заправляет пряди ее волос за ухо. Норт морщится, закрывая ему лицо ладонями.

-Мы с тобой встречались, и чем это кончилось? Ничем хорошим.

Саймон фыркает, поворачивая лицо назад к экрану старенького ноутбука.

-Все мы совершаем ошибки. Все лучше, чем страдать над витринами в ювелирке. Может, у вас тоже ничего не выйдет, а ты планы строишь...

-Хочу и строю, - она бездумно зарывается пальцами в светлые пряди, -и вообще... сходил бы подстричься. Или пусть Трейси тебя подстрижет.

-Да к Риппл вся общага стоит в оче... не переводи тему!

Желание скопить на кольцо не пропадает и спустя месяц.

Они не встречаются, но Кара прижимается к ней, обнимая на прощание, и у Норт спирает дыхание - каждый раз как в первый.

Они вместе готовятся к зачетам по общим предметам - Норт готовит ей кофе, делится любимым пледом. Кара говорит "моя героиня", и самой Норт кажется, что она обойдется и без пледа.

На новый год она уезжает, но пишет - раньше они общались только в живую. Она пишет как Лютер - с большими буквами, знаками препинания и кошмарными стикерами. Норт сама не замечает, как запоминает каждую мелочь в ее стиле речи, перенимает ироничную любовь к странным смайликам и странным оборотам. Саймон замечает первым.

Кара приезжает, как только кончаются каникулы, Норт узнает об этом первой - она на кухне пьет чай с Риппл и Эхо, когда Кара стучится в квартиру.

-Ты приехала? Уже?

Кара заговорщически улыбается ей.

-Спешила на всех парах. Норт, у меня есть к тебе... предложение.

-Надеюсь, руки и печени? А то я на мелочи не размениваюсь, - Норт ухмыляется, опираясь плечом на косяк, и Кара мгновенно становится серьезнее.

-Почти. Норт... давай встречаться?

 


End file.
